Demon Queen
by pchop
Summary: Bankotsu was brought back to life with no recollection of who he was before. He was brought back by a demon who's one goal is to rule over humans. While he does the demon's bidding he meets a young woman who claims to know him. Will he be able to remember who he was, or who the young woman is? Find out on this adventure! AU/OCs.
1. Bring Me to Life

**Hey here is my sequel to my story Daughter of Momoko. It takes place 3 years after the ending. Returning characters and some new characters. Let me know what you think. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1: Bring Me to Life**

Her father was the notorious demon Hosen. Her mother was the demon sorceress Nartala. Three years ago word got out that her father was killed by a human. Days before her fathers death her half brother was killed. The killers were unknown to her.

Her mother died at the exact time as her father. Her mother was deeply in love with her father. So much in love that it evolved into obsession. Nartala had branded Hosen. The brand made it so that they were apart of each other. What ever he felt she would as well.

When he was sealed away by the great princess Momoko, Nartala became weak. She decided to seal her powers away as well. Nartala possessed all four elemental powers. She extracted each one of those abilities from her. Once she did this the four of them took the form of small spheres. She had placed them into the hands of her daughter. She was to guard them for her mother, but was unable to use there power. Unable to use them until her mothers death.

Unfortunately before Nartala's death she took the small jewels back from her daughter. "You can't handle so much power," was her last words before casting the jewels away and her death. Her death three years ago. Her father was dead, but she didn't care. Her father was so power hungry that when she was younger he took a great portion of power away from her. That power went away with his death.

She wasn't close to her brother so his death didn't matter to her either. She cared for her mother, but her death was fortunate. She lacked power; though still stronger than a good percentage of demons. She could now possess her mothers elemental powers. She just had to find all of the jewels first.

Those three years ago she had a witch use Nartala's remains to create two detectors. The jewels were apart of Nartala which is why they used her remains. She had two created to play it safe. She needed to find those jewels in order to be more powerful. In order to be the strongest demon. In order to reign over humans and become the queen of an all demon world.

She was in her castle looking out of the window. She smiled sensing a presence from behind her. She turned around to two female demons. One was a child. "Hello, Kanna and Kagura." She said.

She walked towards them. "Well?"

Kagura threw the detector at Yuni. The detector was a small crystal ball, with a rim of gold connected by a gold chain. "I suspect you didn't find anything." Yuni said catching the detector.

"No." Kagura said quite irritated.

Yuni furrowed her eyebrows. She was getting quite irritated herself. She looked over to the far corner on the right. On a shelf laid two small jewels. One was yellow and one was green. She sighed and looked back at Kagura and Kanna.

"I am sick of this! These stupid jewels you are looking for are no where to be found." Kagura said. "We only found two and it took over a year!" She said pointing to the jewels.

"You gave us our pay for finding them, but our pay isn't enough to keep on searching. We are becoming tired of this. Tired of you."

"Did you look in villages?" Yuni asked. "Did you look every where? Surely you aren't afraid of any humans or other demons?"

"Are you afraid!" Kagura shot back. "Because you haven't searched yourself at all!"

Yuni bit her tongue. She knew why she hadn't searched. She didn't feel powerful enough to go out and search. What if she came across the one who defeated her father. She had to have others do it for her. Kagura was right though. The search is taking far to long and her patience is running thin._ I must find fire and water._

She looked at Kagura and from her eyes Kagura could see determination. "Your tired of searching and I understand that. I am tired of not having all four jewels in my possession." Kagura was listening intently.

"For now I will get someone else to find the remaining two. I will assist in the search, but I will eventually need you for something bigger than finding mere jewels. So, I ask you to remain loyal to me and your reward will be satisfying in the end."

Kanna and Kagura looked at each other. There attention went back to Yuni. Kagura nodded, "Fine, but you better keep your word."

Yuni smiled and made her way towards them. They both moved so she could walk pass them. She slightly turned to them and grinned. "Trust me if everything works out according to plan...You will have my word and more."

She then flew out of the doorway. Transforming into a small slender lavender dragon. She flew fast through the sky. It didn't take much time for her to reach her destination. Her destination was a hut near a cliff.

She landed transforming back into her normal form. Yuni waited until an old female, demon ogre stepped out of the hut. "You again..." The woman said.

Yuni grinned. She closed her eyes and gave a light chuckle. "Well, nice to see you Urasue."

"Don't play girl. What is it that you want now? You already have your detectors. Don't tell me they aren't working." Urasue said stepping a little closer.

Yuni shook her head. "No, they do work. My problem is that it is taking to long to retrieve all of the jewels."

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"I need your help in finding someone to help me search for the remaining two."

"Don't you have people for that already?"

Yuni shook her head. "I need more people. I want a humans help. You see it'd be perfect. A human slave to start of my reign," she said grinning.

"Why not just bring back your mother? She would surely know where they are."

"Don't be foolish! I won't be able to possess their power with her alive. Let her rest in peace."

"You're putting me through too much trouble. First, you have to know where the human's remains are-"

Yuni's laugh interrupted her. "I'm no fool. You just keep insulting me. I have my plan and when I plan I plan well. I stole the remains already."

Urasue was getting quite aggravated with her. "If I help you will you leave me alone?"

Yuni nodded. "And if you don't I would just kill you."

Through gritted teeth Urasue spoke, "Who is it that you want to be your little slave."

Yuni's grin got even wider. "Bankotsu the last and the best of the once notorious Band of Seven."

Urasue's eyes widened. "Where did you find his remains?"

Yuni's grin went away. "Before I killed the damn thing, my father's snake companion, Hebi led me to my father's deathbed. That is where I saw a few humans carrying away Bankotsu's body. I suspect he helped in a battle with my father. Though I doubt he was the one to kill him. I presume he died before my father did."

"I killed the humans who were carrying him. I planned on using him as my first human minion, but I found two demon ones instead, so I buried his remains under my castle. I knew keeping them would come in handy in time."

"How do you plan on taming someone as Bankotsu? He was the leader of a notorious group. He defeated many humans and demons. What makes you think he'd want to become your assistant?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve too you know. My mother was a _great _sorceress." She said and Urasue understood the implication she was making.

"What are these 'tricks'?"

"I'm going to rid him of his memory. Everything he knew before his death will be gone and he will belong to me."

Urasue was intrigued by her plan. "Bring the remains before tonight." Yuni smirked and flew away.

* * *

It was sunset. Yuni and Urasue stood around a tub. "What's that?" Urasue said pointing to Banryu.

Yuni looked at it. "Oh...This, this is his weapon. His memory has to go somewhere. It was very heavy. I had to have troll demons help me bring it here."

"If he touches that weapon won't it feel familiar? And maybe he will regain his memory."

"There you go insulting me again. You are exactly right. That is why he can't touch it. He mustn't. Nor will he see it. I will keep it a way from him."

"Is he not going to have a weapon?"

Yuni smirked. "Oh he will have the most powerful thing he will ever wield." She stuck her hand out to her side and a naginata appeared in her hand. "I also retrieved my fathers weapon. It will become his."

Urasue was impressed by the young demon's plans. She then proceeded to what she was doing. She sprinkled small leaves into the tub. After Yuni placed Bankotsu's remains in the tub Urasue started chanting.

The leaves in the tub started to glow and soon the whole tub glowed. The light was so bright that Yuni had to cover her eyes. She opened one and a huge grin appeared on her face. In the tub laid a naked unconcious Bankotsu.

"He will wake up soon. You better hurry and seal his memory." Urasue said and Yuni nodded. Yuni took out a small blue stone. She hovered it over Bankotsu.

She closed her eyes to concentrate. In a few seconds the stone became red and Yuni opened her eyes. She place the red stone on Banryu. Both Banryu and the stone glowed. "There, all done." She placed the stone back into her sleeve. She covered Banryu with a sheet so when he awoke he wouldn't see it. _I will return it back to my castle later._

"Go. I want to be the only one he sees when he awakens." Yuni said in a low voice.

"What this is my-

"I will kill you!" Yuni said furiously. Urasue became a bit frightened and obeyed. Shortly after Bankotsu opened his eyes slowly. Yuni kneeled down to the side of the tub. She hovered over him staring down.

His eyes were fully opened now and he stared at her. He looked daze and innocent; something that he wasn't. _Very handsome_. _He will definitely be mine._ She thought with a smirk on her face. She watched as he slowly sat up.

He turned his head and stared at the woman next to him. What he saw was a beautiful demon. Her hair was long and lavender, with two buns on the side of her head. Her lips were panted purple. Her eyes were blue pupil less.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck. He blushed and was very confused. "Oh Bankotsu you're alive! I did it. I brought you back."

"Bankotsu? That's my name huh?"

She let go of him. She smile at him and nodded. "I brought you back. I need your help."

He looked at her and lightly pushed him away. "You brought me back? I was dead I presume." He paused for a moment. "How did I die?"

"In battle. You're very skilled, Bankotsu and that's why I need you."

He looked at her. "Did you bring me back just to use me?" He said frowning.

She leaned closer to him. Her face was centimeters away. To his surprise she placed a kiss on his lips. "Yes, and for other reasons." She kissed him again. "I need you for many things. I see that you don't remember anything. Sad, really. If only you knew how amazing you are."

"What do you need of me? What will be in it for me?"

She placed her hand on his bare chest and stroked it. "Anything you want and more." She said in a low voice and winking.

* * *

They were now back at her castle. They stood in her room. He stood in front of her now fully clothed. She turned to him and handed him one of the detectors. "So you want me to use this to find one of those jewels?" He asked.

She nodded. "It glows purple when you come near one and darkens when your in the same spot as one." He nodded. Naginata then appeared floating horizontally in front of him. "Take it. It's yours."

He took hold of it. He could feel the massive amount of power seeping from it and he liked it. She noticed a smirk form on his face. "Before you start on finding the element jewels I want you to do something." She told him.

"What?"

"Test your weapon out. Go have some fun with it." She watched his smirk grow.

"With pleasure." He said turning to leave.

"Oh and one more thing." He turned back around. "Once your done having your fun I want you to return back here to me. I want to have a little private fun with you."

He smirked and then left out.

* * *

A young samurai who was wearing nothing but red armor was dragging a young woman by her arm. The young woman was trying to fight her way out of his grasp. She had long straight black hair, reaching her buttocks. She wore a pale blue kimono covered in a pink silk robe. The pink silk robe was gorgeous. It shone bright with blue and purple floral designs all over it.

The young woman groaned as she tried to tug her arm away. "Takemaru, would you let go!." She said obviously agitated.

The young samurai stopped pulling her, but still held a firm grip on her arm. "Misaki, how many times do I have to tell you? The base is only for my men. It is no place for a princess. Especially not ours."

She frowned and snatched her arm away. "I'll have you know I fought many times. I even helped my grandmother's village's army in battle before."

"I know what you are capable of, Misaki." He then sighed. "We just can't have nothing bad happen to our q-

He stopped himself from saying the word. The word queen. He knew she preferred the title Princess Misaki over Queen Misaki even though she was technically head of the castle making her queen. "You better not call me queen." She said with a great deal of seriousness.

"I know. I know." He said with a sigh.

She began to walk off. He followed her. "Misaki, why won't you accept the title of being queen."

She turned and looked at him. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I know it is silly, but if anyone should be called queen it should be my mother, former Princess Momoko. Even if she is dead. It's just how I feel."

Takemaru was silent. She began to walk again, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm. He swiftly turned her around to face him. "I thought it was because you were waiting for marriage. That you were waiting to have your prince."

Misaki blushed and shook her head. "You were wrong." She said not looking him in the face.

"Misaki, out of all your people I am most loyal to you. I am on bended knee princess. I am always at your service."

"Then leave me alone when I want to spar with the soldiers."

"No." He said cupping her face with his hand. He moved her face closer to his. Their lips were so close that they could feel each others breath.

Miskai then backed away from him. "We can't. I told you this before. We had our fun. It's over now. You are my head samurai-

"But, Misaki-" He said trying to reach for her, but she stepped back.

"No buts, Takemaru. I must be going now, Momiji is waiting for me."

Momiji is Misaki's toddler daughter. Takemaru has nothing against the child. He found her quite enjoyable to be around. The only thing that bothered him was the curiosity of knowing who the father is. The people of her village's wonder the same thing.

"It doesn't matter because he is dead." Is all she would say when asked. She bowed to Takemaru and made her way back to her castle. She walked through the small forest of trees. She was eager to get back home to her darling.

"Yo." She heard a familiar voice. She looked around anxious to find out where the familiar voice was coming from. "Up here." She looked up and smiled.

Inuyasha was sitting on a branch of a tree. She walked closer to the tree. "It's good to see you, Inuyasha. Why don't you come into the village with me?"

"Yeah right, so I could be pestered by your damn head samurai, or so the people can call me a stinking half breed."

"Nobody will look at you that way. You never come to my castle." She said this with a disappointing expression on her face. "I remember when I was very little I saw you all of the time. Then after my mothers death I rarely seen you. It wasn't until I was about ten when I started to see you again. Then once I was in my adolescence it became more and more rare."

"I became hard alright!" He said looking away from her.

"But I needed you! And I know you needed me."

"I don't _need_ anyone. I am fine all on my own." He said folding his arms.

She placed her hand on the tree and leaned against it. "What made you come back. I see you more. It may not be too often, but it's satisfying."

"Look, the villages started to get rebuild and I suspected something. I found out you became ruler. I just felt more comfortable in being around you. It still was hard but I got over it."

"What was so hard!" She yelled now looking straight at him.

"The fact that you kept looking more and more like your mother! More and more like my mother!" She then got quiet understanding him. "They were sisters,so it makes sense. First my mother then yours."

She felt her heart ache. She never met her aunt. Her mother told her that her aunt died of illness before her birth. Momoko also told Misaki that after his mother's death Inuyasha fled the land they'd ruled. He couldn't be in the place his mother died and Momoko's appearance was too identical to his mother's that he could not bare it.

Inuyasha eventually returned after the birth of Misaki. They became extremely close. He followed her when she started to live in the other village with Kaede, but his visits became more and more rare. In her teens Misaki resembled her mother so much that Inuyasha could not bring himself to see her as often.

He would seldom see her. Even now at the fresh age of twenty it was hard, but he had to. He had to make sure she was alright, and he still held that bond with her. "I just hope one day you'll come to the castle." She said with a sad smile.

"Maybe."

"I'll see you later, Inuyasha. I have to get back to Momiji." She said readying herself to leave.

"Hey wait a minute! Why weren't you with her in the first place?" He said defensively.

She giggled a little, "Don't worry. Geesh, she's my child. She was with a friend." Misaki then walked off.

* * *

She arrived at her castle. She walked up the steps and saw her daughter playing with a young girl who was a few years older. She smiled as the older child chased the toddler around.

The child ran with her eyes closed as she giggled. The toddler opened her dark blue eyes and a huge grin appeared on her face. She ran over to Misaki with open arms. "Mommy!"

Misaki bent down and opened her arms. She caught Momiji in them and wrapped her arms around her small frame. The child nuzzled her face into her mothers stomach. Misaki smiled.

"Oh your back my princess." The older child said bowing to Misaki. "I'll guess I will be returning home now. It was so fun playing with little Momiji again."

Misaki smiled at the child. "You can play with her whenever you like, Rin. Hurry now and get home before it gets dark."

Rin bowed once more and made her way down the steps. Once down the steps she ran home. Misaki took hold of her daughters hand, "Let's go in. I'm sure supper is ready." They both then made their way into the castle.

* * *

**AN: Takemaru in case you didn't know is the main antagonist from InuYahsa Movie 3. R&R**


	2. Run This Town

**Chapter 2: Run This Town**

**R&R Plz**

* * *

Misaki lied down staring at the ceiling. She had woken up just a few minutes ago. The sun was shining bright into her room and she could hear the birds chirping. Momiji laid on her chest; she was sound asleep. Misaki stroked her daughters short black hair. Misaki all of a sudden heard a thump coming from her balcony.

She carefully slid her daughter off of her. She crawled over to her balcony. She drew the curtains back. A smile appeared on her face. Inuyasha was seated Indian style on her huge balcony. "Hey." He said.

She leaned against the wall. "How did you know this is where I reside?"

"You're the princess and this is the biggest balcony on this castle." He said.

She nodded. "What brings you by? Are you actually listening to me?" She said teasingly.

"Shut up." He said. She laughed. "And yes." He said looking away.

"I'm glad." She said smiling. She turned around because she heard whining. She seen Momiji moving around. She was finally waking up. Misaki got up and picked her daughter up. She then walked back over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at the small child. Her eyes were slowly opening. Once they fully opened they went straight to Inuyasha. Momiji hugged her mother, squeezing her robe.

Misaki smiled. "Momiji meet your cousin, Inuyasha. He's family and a friend sweetie."

Momiji looked back at Inuyasha and gave a wide grin. "She's cute." Inuyasha said. "Looks like you. Her eyes are even blue."

Misaki nodded. "Yeah, but they aren't my eyes. She has her father's eyes."

Inuyasha looked at his cousin with a serious expression. "Still not telling?"

Misaki's expression became serious as well. "I told you. He is gone there's no need."

"Why can't you just tell me. It's not like I'm asking you to tell everybody in this castle."

Misaki shook her head. "Maybe one day when she's older."

"What does it matter?"

"I rather her find out first before anyone else. So like I said when she is older."

"What ever."

"What are you going to get yourself into today?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Not much. If I'm right tonight is the night of the new moon."

* * *

Bankotsu was walking around. He held the detector out in front of him. _Is this thing ever going to glow._ He thought. _Why am I even doing this?_ He thought to himself.

He didn't understand it, but he couldn't say no to Yuni. She had some hold on him. He just didn't know what. He didn't understand either because he only knew her for a few days. She is very attractive and she did please him at night.

Frankly he gave up on trying to figure it out. He didn't care. All he had to do was find two jewels. He got to do what ever he want. He was alive there was nothing to complain about.

As he walked he looked up. A head there was a huge castle that sat on a hill top. He could also see that it was surrounded by a fairly large village. _A town? _It wasn't that far so he decided to walk to it. _Maybe I'll have some luck._

He ran down the hill. He was headed toward the village. He entered a small wood. As he was walking through the trees the detector started to glow. He looked at it. A grin appeared on his face. He turned back around.

* * *

Yuni was in her room. Half of her body was covered in a silk violet sheet. She sat against the wall with a bowl shaped cup in her hand. She took a sip. She heard a knock. "Come in." She said looking in the direction of the door.

Bankotsu stepped inside. "Well?" She said.

"It glowed." He said.

She smirked. "Excellent. Do you remember where you were?"

He nodded. "Now what? What's the next step."

Her smirk went away. "I want you to do whatever it takes to retrieve what belongs to me. I don't care what you do just get it here." He smirked and nodded. She took another sip from her cup. "Where is it located?"

"It is near this village. It was more of a town. To large to be called a village."

"Well how about you try to retrieve it some time this evening. Right now come lay with me." She said putting her cup beside her. She moved her sheet indicating a spot for him. He walked over and laid next to her.

* * *

Misaki looked beyond her balcony. The sun was setting. She looked over to the far corner of her room. Momiji laid there in her own little bed fast asleep. Misaki smiled at her sleeping child. All of a sudden there was a knock.

"Princess, are you alright." She heard a familiar voice ask.

She walked over to the slide door. She leaned the side of her body against it. "Yes. I've told you before, Takemaru, that you needn't check on me."

"How can I not check on_ you_?"

She blushed slightly. "You may go now, Takemaru."

* * *

Bankotsu was walking toward the town he visited earlier. He pulled out the detector and watched it as it glowed. He then looked up to the sky. Night was soon arriving. A grin appeared on his face. "Showtime."

* * *

Misaki slid the door open slightly. Takemaru smiled at her. "Hi." He said to her. Her gaze drifted away from him. He slid the door open more and made his way inside.

"Hey!" She protested.

He placed a finger on her lips, shushing her. "Don't want to wake your child do you?" Misaki's gaze went to her daughter. She could feel Takemaru closing in on her. Her gaze returned back to him.

* * *

Bankotsu ran down the hill leading into the town. Before he reached the end of the hill he pulled out naginata. He jumped up and whipped the sword causing a blow to passerby's. He did it again and then for a third time.

Screams could be heard by the frightened towns people. He ran through the town using the sword to throw blast at anything that came his way. As he did so he held up the detector. The color was darkening; indicating that one of the jewels were need by.

* * *

Screams could be heard from the castle. Takemaru was moving his face towards Misaki's. Before he could try and place a kiss on her lips she stopped him. "Something is going on." She said moving towards the balcony.

He followed her. Below there was destroyed huts and small fires. Misaki gasped and her eyes widened. "Stay here, Misaki." Takemaru said drawing his sword and hurrying out of the room. She nodded at him before turning her head back to the scene.

_What the hell is happening?_ She said as she squeezed the wooden rail of the balcony.

* * *

Bankotsu ran through the town. He laughed as he threw blow after blow at the people and their homes. He turned around to a group of soldiers. He smirked. "Oh, so what are you going to do?"

the group of soldiers raised their weapons. Bankotsu laughed at them. "You guys really don't look like much of a challenge." He said before jumping up. He spun the naginata in his hand. The blade began to darken. As he continued to spin it a small black sphere appeared in the center.

"Taste this!" He said before throwing the sphere in their direction. The soldiers screamed. Most of them moved out of the way before it could hit them. The attack caused a small explosion. There was smoke surrounding the soldiers.

"Let's try this again." Bankotsu said spinning the naginata again. The soldiers ran towards him. Their weapons out. He jumped up again. Each soldier tried to touch him, but he was untouchable. He swung the naginata to and fro, cutting each soldier in his path.

Takemaru was running to where he heard his soldier's screams. His sword was in hand by his side as he ran. He stopped running once he came to a heartbreaking scene. Many of his soldiers were lying on the ground. Some were bleeding, some had severed body parts and many were dead.

He shook his head. He looked up and saw a group of his soldiers surrounding a young man. They were obviously having a difficult time with him. The young man had the upper hand. The young man carried a smirk that annoyed Takemaru. Takemaru gave a growl. He squeezed the handle of his sword and charged at the young man.

Bankotsu saw the samurai coming towards him. He placed the naginata in front of him. Takemaru screamed as he ran towards Bankotsu. He swung his sword at him, but Bankotsu blocked it with the naginata's blade.

Takemaru tried swinging again, but Bankotsu blocked once more. He did it for a third time and a forth, but no go. Bankotsu jumped back and swung his sword. He caused a huge blow to hit Takemaru, causing him to fly into a hut.

Takemaru laid in the debris of the hut. His samurai helmet crocked. Soldiers ran towards him. "Master Takemaru are you alright." One said moving closer to get a better look.

"Out of my way." He said trying to getting up. A couple of soldiers tried to help by removing some of the hut's pieces off of him. Once he finally got on his feet he could see Bankotsu walking his way.

Bankotsu held the naginata over his shoulder. He carried a smirk as he approached. The soldiers around Takemaru became fearful as he neared them. Takemaru started to walk forth as well. "You're more of a challenge then these pathetic men you call your soldiers." Bankotsu said stopping a foot away from Takemaru.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you attacking this village?" Takemaru asked sticking his sword out.

Bankotsu's smirk never left. "I'm Bankotsu." He said with much pride. Takemaru's eyes widened. The name sound so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm searching for something." He continued.

Takemaru snapped out of his thought. "This place has nothing for you. I advice you leave now unless you'd rather die."

"No can do. Besides I'm having too much fun." Bankotsu said swinging his weapon again. Takemaru quickly dodged. Bankotsu hit the ground with the naginata causing it to split. The crack ran all the way to where Takemaru stood. Bankotsu hit the same spot again only this time with more force. Takemaru jumped up before he could be hit by the blow.

He looked down. _Damn it! This guy is a challenge._ He thought. Suddenly Bankotsu appeared above him. Looking up Takemaru could see that Bankotsu was about to swing. He blocked the incoming blade with his own sword.

Bankotsu swung again, but Takemaru kept blocking. He swung again, but this time he was able to graze Takemaru on the face. That angered Takemaru even more. "We must stop him now!" He shouted.

Soldiers started to close in on Bankotsu. The circled him and Takemaru. "You think your soldiers can defeat me?" Bankotsu asked.

"We will defeat you. Now!." from behind a soldier used his Kusarigama to snatch the naginata out of Bankotsu's hand. Bankotsu turned around shock. As he looked away Takemaru kicked him in the chest. He fell to the ground.

Soldiers hurried and grabbed Bankotsu; holding him down for Takemaru. Takemarua stood over him raising his sword. Takemaru was about to swing before hearing, "Wait!"

They turned around to see Misaki. "Princess..." One of the soldiers said.

She walked forth. "I want to see who dared to attack this place." The soldiers cleared so she could get a view of who they were holding. One of the soldiers behind Bankotsu grabbed the top of his head and lifted it up so she could see his face.

She froze. Her heart rate went up and the expression on her face read confusion, fear and sadness. _What? How is he-_

"He is dangerous Princess. We will have to kill him." Takemaru said.

"No!" She said snapping out of her thoughts. "Take him to the castle and place him in the dungeon. I want to find out his motives. Take his weapon, but keep him alive."

A soldier picked up his weapon and they drug Bankotsu away. Takemaru looked at Misaki. "Are you sure?" She nodded and walked off.

* * *

It was a couple hours later and Misaki sat on her balcony. She was in a state of shock. She didn't understand. _Maybe it's a look alike._ She tried to convince herself. She shook her head.

She let out a sigh before standing up. She walked out of her making her way to the dungeon. She tried to be as quiet as she could not to wake anyone in the castle. She crept into the dungeon. She walked over to the guard of the cell holding Bankotsu.

"My lady?" He said.

"I would like to speak to him. I want to speak to him alone."

"No, you can't he's too dangerous."

"I am capable of handling myself. I will be alright." The guard looked at her with a concern look. "This isn't up for discussion." She said.

He opened the door for her. He handed her a dagger. "Take this and scream if he tries anything." She took the dagger and nodded.

She stepped inside and closed the door behind. Bankotsu was on his knees. Both of his hands were chained to each side of the wall. The room was lit by the two torches near the door. She walked towards him.

He lifted his head up and stared at the girl in front of him. There was something about her, but he didn't know what. "Bankotsu." He heard her say. "How are you alive?"

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

Her eyes widened in shock. "How could I not?" He looked at her confused.

"Who are you he asked?"

That simple question made her heart ache. She could feel her legs tremble and her head became light. "It's me Misaki." She said heartbroken.

"Fine I'll ask again. Who are you, Misaki?"

_This is Bankotsu I know it is. Why doesn't he recognize me? Does he remember anything? _She walked a little closer. "How are you alive. I watched you die?"

"Did you?" He said. "Well my death is a mystery to me. All I know is that it was in battle that I died."

She moved closer. "Yes it was. Don't you know how? Don't you know anything?"

"Yeah, I was a very skilled warrior who died after an attack. I was out numbered." He said with much confidence.

"You died fighting a demon." She said shaking her head. "I never knew you to be naive."

"What ever. I really don't care. All that matters now is that I'm alive and strong."

She looked at him with disappointment. "Who told you that lie?"

"None of your business, _Miss_ Misaki."

"Who are the band of seven?" She asked testing his memory.

He shrugged. "How should I know?"

Her mouth gaped. "Where is Banryu?"

"Who is Banryu?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"What was the weapon you used to attack that village?"

"The naginata."

_He really doesn't remember anything. Why though and who brought him back? _"What made you attack?" She asked.

"I was looking for something."

She got a bit frustrated. "Why the hell did you have to attack to look for something?"

He smirked. "It's much more fun that way."

This is definitely Bankotsu. "What could you be possibly be looking for and why?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

She was getting even more frustrated. She tried to regain her composure. "I know what I'm looking for isn't in this castle though." He said.

"What are you looking for?" She said in almost a whisper.

He ignored her question. "I'll tell you what. I will the town alone for now, but I will be back. I **am** going to retrieve what I am looking for."

"Of course you can't do anything. You're captive here." Bankotsu gave an evil smirk. He stretched out his chained hand. In an instance the naginata came flying through the wall and straight in his hand.

He swiftly cut his chains. Misaki backed away. He turned to the wall behind him and blew a hole in the wall. He jumped out the hole and ran. He disappeared into the darkness.

The guard came rushing in with two others behind him. "Are you alright." She turned around to face them. She nodded. "Wh-what happened?" One of them spoke.

"He escaped..." She said turning to leave.

* * *

**Kusarigama: a chained sword ya know like kohaku's.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**R&R**


	3. Don't Forget About Us

**Chapter 3: Don't Forget About Us**

* * *

It was the evening. Yuni laid on her bed. The purple sheets covered most of her body. Her bare shoulders were out and her hands were clasped over her chest. Next to her laid a bare chested Bankotsu. The two of them laid side by side slightly out of breath.

Once Yuni caught her breath completely she turned her head in Bankotsu's direction. He turned his head to face her. She said nothing only stared at him. "What?" He asked a bit frustrated.

She turned her head to face the ceiling again. "I want you to return back to that place tomorrow."

He smirked. "Alright, most of their soldiers-

"No." She interrupted. "This time I don't want you to attack."

His gaze returned back to the ceiling as well. He placed his hands behind his head. "Why? I defeated most of the soldiers and came out alive didn't I? They're no match for me."

Yuni sat up slightly and looked at him. Frustration was readable on her face. "But you were still captured in the end. I don't care what you do to that town or it's people, but first retrieve the jewel."

He sat up too. "Stop acting like you're in control of me."

Yuni became startled by his words. _He is still in my grasp...right? I hold his memories therefore I hold him. I have his body and his mind._ She thought. "I brought you back from the dead. I gave you life and a damn good weapon with it. Do this for me."

He laid back down. "I told you I would didn't I?" He said. He placed his hands back behind his head and closed his eyes.

She let out a sigh. She was worried for a second, but for other reasons than she thought. She was actually worried Bankotsu would stray._ He's mine and that's how it's going to stay._ She couldn't believe what she was thinking, but she enjoyed having a human man toy in her possession.

She laid back down as well. "From now on be inconspicuous, or at least try to. Just be careful. Find the location of the elemental jewel and after report back to me. Don't attack or retrieve it yet until you report back to me."

He turned to his side. "Okay." Soon enough he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Misaki went to open her bedroom door. Outside of her room stood a young maiden, but older than Miskai, of the castle. From the looks of it she seemed quite timid. Misaki noticed that she held a letter in her hand. "Dear Princess your grandmother Kaede wrote that she will be making her way to castle grounds this noon. She wrote that she would like you to meet her in the meadow."

Misaki's face lit up. "Wonderful." She turned around. "Momiji we'll be going out today." She turned to face the maiden once more. "Thank you. Now if you excuse me I am going to get me and my child ready."

Before Misaki could shut the door the maiden spoke. "Princess are you sure. We're very concerned about your safety. Especially since the prisoner, who attacked the village, escaped. I know we haven't seen any signs of attack in the past couple of days, but still..."

Misaki frowned. It really frustrated her when the people of the castle worried so much. She was their princess and was capable of handling herself. "Don't worry about me, and tell everyone the same." She said before sliding the door shut.

An hour later her and Momiji was fully clothed. Momiji wore a blue and purple kimono. Misaki wore a sky blue kimono with a dark blue obi. They walked through a small forest, that led to the meadow, hand in hand. Momiji was smiling and skipping. Misaki looked at her daughter and smiled.

As they walked through the small forest they could see an opening. It revealed the brightness of the sun and a large meadow. Momiji's smile grew. She let go of her mothers hand and ran towards the opening.

Misaki ran after her. She ran in front of her daughter, stopping her from going any further. Momiji looked at her mother who carried a worried expression. Misaki shook her head and wagged her finger. "No running off."

Momiji pouted, but nodded to her mother. Misaki let out a sigh before bending down to face her daughter. She placed her hands on the toddlers tiny shoulders. She gave her daughter a warm smile. "Mommy just wants to make sure you are safe at all times."

"There's my grandchild and my great-grandchild." Kaede said approaching them from behind. Misaki turned around to see her grandmother in her usual priestess kimono while she carried a basket. Misaki stood up and grabbed her daughter's hand once again.

She smiled and her grandmother and walked over to her. "Hello Grandmother." She said with a cheery smile.

In a not so far away tree laid a contemplating Bankotsu. He laid down on the large tree branch with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head. He was in deep thought as he chewed on a straw of hay. He was thinking of ways to discreetly find the elemental jewel. He didn't want to just go charging into the village again, he had to have a plan.

He thought he should have more than one since he might get caught. _I'm only going to do this carefully so she can get off my back._ He thought. _It would be much more fun to just charge..._His thoughts was interrupted by a females voice.

"Don't worry, Grandmother we're doing fine. I have things under control." He heard the female say. He turned his head and ahead, in the meadow, he saw the princess he met the other day. _Misaki was it?_ He thought as he watched her, ignoring the fact she was with an old woman and a child.

Misaki, Kaede and Momiji walked through the meadow. Momji was inbetween the two women. "I brought some medicinal herbs for you. You haven't lost your medical touch have you?" Kaede asked.

Misaki shook her head; though her grandmother wasn't looking her direction. "I still remember all that you've taught me."

"That's good. Ye need not to ever forget."

Misaki gave a light chuckle. "Don't worry, Grandmother." She turned her gaze to the basket that Kaede was caring. "What's in the basket?" She asked moving her gaze to her grandmother.

"I've already told you. I brought you medicinal herbs."

Misaki used her free hand to smack herself on the head. "Oh that's right." She rubbed her temple. She shook her head at herself for forgetting so easily. Momiji looked at her mother confused before repeating the action. Kaede noticed and laughed.

Kaede stopped walking and began to dig in the basket. Misaki and Momiji continued to walk without noticing. A moment later they noticed and turned around. "Anything the matter?" Misaki asked.

Kaede looked up at her and smiled. "No...I did bring one other thing."

Misaki looked excited. "Really? What is it?" Excitement was evident in her tone.

"Oh don't be like that. It isn't for you, but for ye child."

Misaki pouted like a small child. "I never thought it was for me." She mumbled under her breath. She was obviously disappointed.

Kaede walked up to Momiji, whom still stood by her mother's side. Kaede pulled a hand made doll out of the basket and handed it to the child with a smile plastered on her old face. Momiji's eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on her face. She stretched both of her arms out and grabbed hold of the doll.

Once the doll was in her possession she pressed it against her face and squeezed it tight. Misaki watched smile and hug the doll; the sight of it gave her a warm feeling. She loved when her daughter was happy. She looked back at Kaede and said, "Thank you, Grandmother."

Bankotsu continued to watch him from the tree. For some reason he was intrigued by the princess. He knew it had something to do with the fact that she knew him. He wanted to know more of what she knew. It's not like Yuni didn't tell him anything, but she didn't tell him enough.

"_You died fighting a demon...Who told you that lie?" _He remembered her saying those words. He remembered her expression. She looked so confused and hurt._ Who are you Misaki?_ He thought.

Again his thoughts were interrupted. This time by the rustling of leaves in a near by tree. He turned his head to find Kagura standing on a branch in a tree next to the one he's in. "What do you want?" He asked obviously annoyed by her presence.

"Yuni told me to find you and check on you. She wanted to make sure you weren't getting your self in any trouble."

"How did you find me?" He said returning his gaze back to the three females.

"I flew around. I noticed you in the tree. Aren't you suppose to be searching?"

Bankotsu ignored her statement. "That girl...I believe she knows me. She has to. She knew my name and her reaction when I met her..."

"Do you really believe she knows you?" Kagura asked.

Bankotsu turned to look at her. "Yes." You could tell he was serious by the look in his eyes. "She said somethings to me. She basically made it clear she knew me right up to my death."

"Do you think you can trust her?" Kagura asked. "For all you know she could be the cause of your death or something of the sort."

He stood up and looked at Misaki. "Who can I trust?" He said.

Kagura didn't answer. She put her hand to her hair and grabbed the small feather. "She wants you back by night fall." She said before pulling the feather from her hair. It transformed into a giant feather; which she now sat on, and flew off in.

"Grandmother will you be staying the night at the castle?" Misaki asked.

Kaede was enjoying seeing Momiji play with the doll. She moved her gaze from Momiji and looked at Misaki. "I'm unsure..."

Misaki pouted. "Oh please, Grandmother! I want you too."

"You know I need to be in my village."

"It's just for the night. In the morning you can leave. I will have you escorted."

Kaede sighed. "I know you...You will just keep pushing, and I am getting to old for your stubbornness, so yes."

Misaki clapped her hands together. "Great!"

Kaede placed her hand on her back. She made a groaning sound. "I need to rest. It was a bit of a travel getting here."

"Maybe for old ladies..." Misaki mumbled.

"What was that?" Kaede shot a glare at her.

Misaki chuckled. "Nothing...How about you head back to the castle, Grandmother. I'm going to catch up with you in a bit. It seems Momiji is having fun. She loves it out here in the meadow, so I'll give her a few more minutes."

Kaede began to walk to the small forest. "Hurry back now. I would like to chat longer with my grand daughter."

Misaki nodded. "It'll only be a few more minutes." Kaede turned around and walked into the forest. Misaki went to go sit on a tree stump. She placed her elbows in her lap and her face in her palms. She watched her daughter run around the meadow with her new doll.

She smiled at her child. Momji seemed to be having fun. She could her the small chuckles. Momiji started to roll around in the grass. She was laughing holding her doll close to her. After a few more minutes of running around she ran up to her mother. She laid half of her body across Misaki's lap and yawned.

Misaki giggled. "Well now does someone need a nap?" Momiji looked up at her and smiled.

All of a sudden she heard a thud from behind. She could feel someone's presence. She furrowed her eyebrows and wrapped her arm protectively around her child. "Who's there?" She asked before turning around.

She swiftly turned her head and was surprised to see Bankotsu standing behind her. She stood up. Momiji wrapped her arms around her mother's leg and stared at the stranger. "Y-you...What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would be back didn't I? I'm searching for something and I am going to find it."

"Please don't attack again."

"Don't worry, _Princess _Misaki. I won't attack...Well not yet anyway."

"Were you in the trees?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He nodded. "How long have you been there and were you why?"

"I was thinking. I've been up there a little longer than you been out here."

"Bankotsu could you please just tell me what you're looking for, or tell me why?

"I want you to stop asking me questions and answer some for me."

She nodded, "Alright, what?"

"How do you know my name? Why is it that I died fighting a demon according to you, but according to Yuni I died in an attack of a war of some sort and was out numbered?"

"I know your name because I knew you before your death. **We** knew **each other.**" She was becoming quite frustrated. "I don't know who this _Yuni_ is but that person is obviously lying to you."

"You could be lying to me."

Misaki shook her head. "You don't remember anything?" He was silent. "Nothing at all?" She said in disbelief. She still couldn't believe he was back and that he remembered nothing. It pained her.

"Look I don't know who you are. Isn't it obvious! I don't even know who I was before. All I remember is waking up from my eternal sleep; nothing from before that."

She gritted her teeth. "Look I know you may not trust what I am saying, but I promise you my word is the truth. Anything you want to know I can honestly tell you. Who ever this Yuni is doesn't know you."

Bankotsu stared at her. He found it very hard not to trust this girl. One because of her expressions. Also the way she approached him when they first met. _I...I don't know what to do._ He thought. He was getting frustrated with himself.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his head in frustration. _What the hell!_ He thought. He opened one eye and stared at Misaki. "I can help you.." He heard her say.

He shook his head. "Just stop..."

"Don't you want to know who you were? You have to know." She said in a pleading tone.

He shook his head. "I told you before all that matter's that I am alive and strong."

"I don't believe you! You must be curious."

"Just shut up!" He yelled. His yelling caused Momiji to jump. He looked at the child apolitical. _Why the hell do I care..._He thought. He looked into the child's eyes.

Misaki let out a sigh. Bankotsu walked passed her towards the meadow. She turned to face him. "I just want you to know the truth."

He turned his head slightly to look at her. "Just stop..." He said. He couldn't take it. It was giving him headache. He didn't know who to trust, or who to believe. He turned his head back and began to walk off.

"Please don't go.." She said. He stopped in his tracks. He didn't turn back around. "Please stay."

"I have to go." He said almost in a whisper. He began to walk again.

Misaki felt tears forming in her eyes. She tried her hardest from letting them fall. "This is the third time you've hurt me!" She shouted. She quickly picked Momiji up and stormed off.

Bankotsu stopped again. Those words she just yelled hurt him. It hurt him to hear her say that, but why. He turned around, but she was no longer visible. _Why do I care?_ He thought again. W_hy did that hurt? Why did it hurt to hear her say that? _

He couldn't take the stupid pain. He didn't know what it was with this girl, but it bugged him. He let out a sigh and decided to return to Yuni's castle. He needed to finish his thoughts of a plan, but for now he needed a break form all the thinking. His head hurts and he didn't want it to get any worse.

"Maybe Yuni can help me 'relieve some stress'." He said smirking.

* * *

The next day he stood outside of the meadow. He was tired. He let out a yawn as he stretched his arm up. "Damn that girl." He mumbled he couldn't sleep most of the night because she hunt his thoughts. He even dreamt about her.

_That was a weird dream._ He thought. He recalled the dream; she was laughing and smiling and then the next minute she was crying calling out to him. He shook his head. "Damn that girl." He mumbled again as he began walking through the meadow.

He pulled the jewel detector from under his armor. It was still glowing lavender. He knew that the jewel was around this area, but where? And how was he going to find it without causing a ruckus. He let out a sigh. He placed the jewel back in his armor.

_I need to think..._He thought. He got to the forest he was in yesterday. He sat down and leaned against a huge tree. He let out another sigh. He would've have thought of something if it wasn't for Misaki. She clouded his mind.

He closed his eyes. He tried to think, but quickly became frustrated. He furrowed his eyebrows to the sound of laughter nearing. He opened his eyes and poked his head from the side of the tree. He saw a small child running? _She looks familiar._

He then realized that it was the same child that was with Misaki. The child was laughing while holding a ball. "Momiji wait up. You can't run off!" He heard another child. Behind Momiji ran Rin. Bankotsu watched them as they came closer to the tree he was hiding behind.

He soon became distracted by a bright light. The light was coming from his chest. He pulled the detector out. The glowing light became violet and very bright. He stared at it. _Wait! The jewel must be close by. _

A red ball came rolling by his side. Soon Momiji came and picked it up. She noticed Bankotsu and turned to look at him. He stared back at the girl. This little girl doesn't have it, does she? He thought moving the detector closer to Momiji. Momiji eyed the detector. She reached her small hand out to it.

Rin came running from behind the tree. "Oh, Momij-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence and began holding her side. She then dropped to her knees. Momiji looked at Rin confused. She walked over to her older friend and began examining her.

The older child began groaning in pain. Bankotsu noticed that underneath her hand was a light. He got up and walked over to the girl. Without saying anything he removed her hand. Her side was glowing blue. His eyes widened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed. Momiji jumped and tears started to form in her eyes. Bankotsu looked at the detector. Inside the crystal ball appeared the image of a blue sphere. He could see the symbol for water inside.

_So it's inside of this girl. He thought. He stood up and ran out of the forest. I found it! I got to hurry and tell Yuni._ He smirked. _Now maybe I can have some fun._

* * *

**If you haven't noticed each chapter is named after a song (A little fun fact)**

**Okay hope you enjoyed**

**P.S. You readers are my inspiration.**


	4. Remember The Time

**Chapter 4: Remember the Time...**

* * *

Yuni stood alone by her window. She stared outside. It was raining heavily. She stared out watching the drops drench all that was out there. It had been raining all day.

Nobody had bothered her today. She had made it very clear she wanted to be alone. Part of her was satisfied because Bankotsu came to her with good news...

_Bankostu slid open Yuni's bedroom door panting. Yuni looked up from her bed startled. He walked inside still panting. She stared at him waiting for him to explain himself. It was obvious to her that he was running. She folded her ams and watched as he tried to catch his breath._

"_I...Know...Where...One of...The jewels are." He said catching his breath at the last word. _

_Yuni jumped up. She quickly approached Bankotsu, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Wh-where?" She said gripping his shoulder._

_He removed her hands. "Around the same area as before."_

"_Ok ok, but where was it! Where did you locate it?" She said eagerly. _

"_I was in a forest right outside of the village I attacked. Two little girls came running through the forest. One was just a baby the other a kid. The detector glowed as you said it would and so did the kids side. It started to glow blue."_

_Yuni clapped her hands together in excitement. She was overly joyed that a jewel was located. 'I'll quickly send Kanna and Kagura out to find the last one.' She thought. She had a huge grin on her face._

"_Now what? What's the next step you want me to take?" Yuni's grin went away. She remained silent. She was in deep thought. Bankotsu stared at her waiting for her to reply. _

_Yuni turned around. She was still silent. She turned her head slightly to look at him. "In order to retrieve the jewel we will need to get our hands on the child."_

"_Do you want me to kidnap her?"_

_She turned back around. "We will...Soon." An evil grin formed upon her face._

The other part of her was uneasy. She was worried because of news Kagura had given her yesterday. It was something she should have thought about. All the possibilities of bringing Bankotsu back, but she hadn't.

"_What was he doing?" Yuni asked as she sat in her thrown. Kagura stood in front of her. "Well." She asked again, tapping her finger on the armrest._

"_He was watching two woman. One was an old woman, but she is of no concern. He kept an eye on the younger one."_

_Upon hearing that Yuni gripped the armrest. She felt an emotion run through her and she didn't like it. Was she jealous. Why be jealous? She tried to shrug the feeling off. She took a deep breath. "Alright...And?"_

"_He said that the woman claims to know him." Kagura said._

"_Does she now?" Yuni said through gritted teeth. _

"_And he believes her."_

It bothered her that he met someone from his past. It bothered her because it seem like he was slipping from her grasp. He still did his mission, but he didn't sleep with her anymore. It wasn't just that he didn't sleep with her it was that he acted as if he didn't want to at all. All he did for the past three days was walk around in a trance. He seemed to be deep in thought and she couldn't help wonder if it was because of that girl.

She had Kanna go to the village in order to find out who the girl was. Kagura had pointed the female out to Kanna and Kanna had captured her image in her mirror. Because Yuni didn't have any use for the woman she had Kanna use a villager. Kanna had showed the villager the image of Misaki and Kagura demanded the villager to tell them who she was.

_Princess Misaki._ Yuni thought furrowing her eyebrows._ "They say she is the daughter of the late Princess Momoko."_ Kagura's words echoed in her mind. Momoko the one who selaed her father away all those years ago.

"_They say she saved Japan. She saved them from the feared demon Hosen."_

I_s she really the one who defeated father? _Yuni thought. It was no doubt in her mind that this Misaki was indeed a friend of Bankotsu's; after all she did find Bankotsu's remains at her fathers deathbed. If she really caused her father's death she was there as well. She knew Bankotsu!

_Her castle is near the jewel's locatio_n. Yuni punched the window seal. She couldn't kidnap that girl yet. If she sent Bankotsu it may be a problem because of that girl. She wasn't going herself, not yet anyway. She had to have the other jewel. She has to be strong enough in case she faces the one who supposedly killed her father.

That was the plan. She would try to keep Bankotsu away from the girl, get the fire sphere immediately, go to the town and capture the child whom carries the water sphere. She had already sent Kgura and Kanna off, but she would need to search herself. _I have to hurry._ She thought flying out the window transforming into a dragon.

* * *

Inuyasha was seated on Misaki's balcony rail. He stared out to the sky. It stopped raining for the time being. The sky was still cloudy and the sun was no where in sight. Such a gloomy day. He thought.

His thoughts then drifted to Misaki. He was worried about her. She was extremely quiet for the pass couple of days. He had stayed in the castle to make sure she was alright, much to Takemaru's dismay. Takemaru was rude to Inuyasha and considered him a fithy halfbreed. He would try his hardest to conceal his dislike in front of Misaki of course.

All she did today was stay in her room and lay around. Inuyasha turned around to get a peek of her. She laid on the ground with her sleeping kimono on. It was loose and was open around her chest area, barely covering her breast at all. Her long black hair laid spread out and flat on the ground. She seemed to be in a daze.

Inuyasha frowned and swiftly turned his head. Her depressing attitude was aggrivating him. It was aggrivating him more that she wouldn't talk about it. She remained stubborn. No doubt that they were related.

He climbed off of the rail and walked into her room. He looked down at her annoyed. She didn't pay his presence any mind. "Would you get over whatever is bothering! You can't just sit around all day looking all meloncholy!"

He bent down grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her to sit up. "What the hell, Misaki!" She looked away from him. She pulled her arm away.

She turned her head and glared at him. "Leave me alone alright. I am fine!" She shot back.

"The hell you are. All you've been doing-"

"Is being silent." She interrupted. Why does that have to mean something is wrong? I just had nothing to say to anyone." She folded her arms.

"What ever." He said turning around folding his arms as well.

* * *

Bankotsu was standing in the door way of Yuni's castle. The rain had started up again. It was now pouring harder than before. He let out a sigh. He was bored.

Earlier he had went out and slayed a few weak demons, but that didn't arouse him. He definitely wasn't going back out there not with it raining as heavy as it is. Leaving the doorway he decided to roam around the castle. He never really did that. The one spot in the castle he spent most of his time was Yuni's room.

He started to walk around the halls. As he walked he peeked his head into a few rooms. A lot of them were empty. He wondered why she even lived in a castle. As he walked through the main hall he came to a dead end. So he thought; there was a staircase leading to under the castle.

He was curious. He never knew there was a basement or possibly a dungeon here. He decided to go down the stairs. It was very dark. He barely could see anything.

There were only a few candles lit on the wall. The area gave off an eerie feeling. He started to walk. He made sure he was careful with his steps since he couldn't see well. He placed a hand on the wall as he walked. He suddenly saw a torch up a head. He went over to it and grabbed it.

He turned it towards the rest of the room. He didn't see anything. _Well this is boring._ He thought frowning. He decided to put the torch back. He placed his back against the wall and slid down. He had nothing to do. He closed his eyes and before he knew it he drifted off into slumber.

_Morning came, and the sun light shun over the sleeping pair. The door was still open, letting in the morning breeze. Bankotsu woke up before Misaki. He sat up and looked at her sleeping form. He then got from under the blankets. His movements woke Misaki up. She opened her eyes slowly before shifting her body to him._

_She watched him as he put his armor back on. She sat up, and went behind him. She started to put his long hair back into a braid. It was so familiar to the both of them. She often use to do this when they lived in the village together. After she was finished she put her kimono back on._

_Bankotsu stood up. "I want to take you some where, Misaki."_

_She looked up to him puzzled. He reached for her hand and grabbed it. He pulled her up. "Come on, grab your weapon."_

_She nodded her head, still puzzled. She then bent down to pick up her staff. Once she had it in her hands Bankotsu said, "Alright, lets go." he started to walk, Misaki followed._

_Bankotsu walked through a path in the woods, followed by Misaki. She was looking around trying to figure out where they were going. Ahead Misaki could see an opening. They reached the opening. Around them were mountains, and around those mountains were swarms of demons. The demons flew through and from the mountains._

_"What are we doing here," she said looking around._

_"You talk about how you're weak...So train, kill as many demons as possible."_

_She stopped looking around to stare at him. "Seriously?"_

_He nodded his head, as he made his back comfortable on a stone wall._

_"This is simple...These demons are not strong enough."_

_He leaned against the wall with his arms folded. "So you can do it? Well, let's see you kill over a hundred."_

_She turned her back, and walked to a large stone ahead. She stood on top of it. The demons noticed her, and came rushing to her. She lifted up the hand holding her staff. In her hand she spun her rod. It spun fast in her hand, hitting every demon that tried to come near her._

_Bankotsu watched her as she continually fought demons. He was keeping count; it is what he did when he killed. Bankotsu had killed 1000 demons, and 1000 humans. So far with ease Misaki had killed eighty demons. He could see that she was tired, but she refused to quit._

_Misaki panted as she took a quick break. She then leaped to hit more demons with her staff. She constantly hit the demons on the head. She was tired, I have to be strong enough! She thought as she continued._

_It was getting late. Over the mountains, the sun set was visible. Bankotsu looked up to view it. He then looked back at Misaki. Now she had killed one hundred and twenty demons. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked to where Misaki was._

_She was busy fighting off demons, she did not notice him behind her. It wasn't until she felt his hand around her wrist that she noticed. She turned to view him. She was still panting, and she was also sweating. Looking into her eyes he could see determination._

_"Misaki, that was over a hundred."_

_She turned back to face the demons. "No...I...Need...To train.." She spoke in between pants._

_He tugged at her wrist and pulled her away. "Come on, Misaki...Let's go."_

Bankotsu swiftly lifted his head. "That dream...It seemed so real." He mumbled. He looked around and he was where he was last. He knew that was just a dream, but it didn't feel as such. It seemed so real to him, like it happened or was actually happening. It was also a dream with Misaki in it.

He had dreams featuring Misaki, but not like this. Before he would just see her face appear. This dream was about him and her. He was with her. He leaned his head against the wall. His eyes were half opened. "I wonder..." He mumbled.

His back ached, so he shifted to make himself comfortable. "Huh?" He said looking behind him. _Did the wall just move?_ He turned to face the said wall.

He was on his knees as he placed a hand on the wall. He moved it and it slid. He raised an eyebrow. _A door?_ He thought while standing. He slid it open all of the way.

There was indeed a room. It was small and dark. He decided to go grab the torch. For a moment he stepped out to grab the torch. He stepped inside of the small room.

The room seemed empty except for one item. A huge halberd was placed into the ground. Bankotsu walked over to it. He used the torch to examine it. He whistled. "Now this is a weapon."

He used his free hand to grip the handle. At first touch he felt a tingling sensation come from it. It started to flow through his body. There was a pulse and his heart and mind began to throb. He shut his eyes tight to the feeling. The feeling traveled until only his head throbbed.

He dropped the torch and grip his head. He began to groan. "What in the..." Before he finished his sentence a series of images started to flash through his head. The images turned into scenes. He could see himslef and others. He could hear them, feel them. They were...Memories.

So many of them appeared before him. There was an image of a young Misaki, about twelve or thirteen, running through a field of tall grass. She had a wooden sword in hand. She was laughing and seemed to be enjoying herself. A young Bankotsu came running behind her with a wooden sword in hand as well.

The two giggled as they clashed swords. They began to play fight with them. Laughing and chatting. They continued to play until fell into the tall grass. They laid there and laughed breathlessly.

Another scene appeared in his head. He was sitting in a circle. He was surrounded by six other men. They were all drinking out of small cups. They were laughing and enjoying them selves. They lifted there cups up. "Cheers for our victory!" A feminine one said. _Jakotsu_...

Still clutching his head and the halberd Bankotsu dropped on his knee. All of the memories flowing back to him was too much. He was remembering things, people, places, times, feelings. They were coming back to him in a rush. Just from gripping the handle.

An image of him and Misaki by a lake. They were there together unintentionally. It was his second time seeing her after a year of absence. It wasn't a happy moment. She was hurt and he knew why.

"Misaki," He had said facing her. He took a step forward, but stopped once she stuck her rod out to him.

"Stay back!" She yelled

"Misaki?" He said quietly.

"Don't come near me. You and your _B__and of Seven _just stay the hell away from me!" She turned and ran off.

Another scene came to him. He remembered the mission he once had as the leader of the Band of Seven. They were to kill Misaki. He eventually refused. He should have done so right from the start, but thought it would be better to keep his relation to her a secret.

Bankotsu sat there imagining a dead Misaki. That image didn't sit well in his head. _When did I become a man who tries to kill there friends_, he thought, _that is if she doesn't hate me._

Bankotsu stood up, and walked over to the general. He looked him dead in the face. "Tell the lord to cancel that mission."

The members of the band of seven gasped.

"What?" The man had said. "You can't just go against the lords wishes that way-"

"I can do what I damn please," Bankotsu put his halberd, Banryu, over his shoulder. "The hell I would betray or harm my friends under some order."

The man gritted his teeth under his mask. "Very well," the man then pulled at his horse to turn around, and he was off.

The sensation and throbbing stopped. Bankotsu opened his eyes and stood up. He pulled Banryu from the ground and held it up. "I remember...I remember everything." He whispered.

He frowned at the thought of Yuni. She brought him back to use him. The fact that she used him didn't really bother him. It was the fact she lied to him about his life. Who gave her the right to make up his past. The right to keep him from who he was.

Well now she's in for a rude awakening. He was back. He knew everything and remembered everything now. No longer will he work for her. He will deal with her, but first... "Misaki." He thought aloud.

He walked out of the room, and back up the steps from where he came. He had to go find Misaki. He had to tell her of Yuni's plan. He had to let her know he was back, _really_ back. He had to do it and he will.

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Ain't No Mountain High

**Hi there...I know not a very long chapter, but I hope you all still enjoy. Dont forget to R&R**

**Chapter 5: Aint No Mountain High..**

* * *

Bankotsu was standing on a hill top. He was looking down at the town. He began making his way towards it. He took his time.

He didn't want to start trouble and he really didn't feel like any drama, but he knew it might come. He did attack the place and the people may remember his face. He didn't care though; all he cared about was getting to Misaki. He walked through the woods until he reached the twon. He paused once he reached it. He surveyed it.

The people of the town seemed to be busy and minding their own business. He began to walk through it. As he walked he looked up ahead. There it was the castle he had been captive in for less than a day. He knew that had to be where Misaki was. It was pass the town. All he had to do was get through the town without being notice as the "attacker."

The walk to the castle was going smoother than he thought. No one bothered him and he didn't bother anyone in return. He kept stealing glances at the castle. He was anxious to see her. It seemed silly to him considering the fact he seen her twice since he was resurrected. Still, those times were nothing since he could not for the life of him remember her.

He was getting closer to the castle and that's when someone recognized him. A man who Bankotsu pressumed to be a soldier began to shreik. The man was gripping his weapon tightly with one hand and pointing at Bankotsu with his other. "It's...It's...It's the guy who attacked us."

He turned around and ran off screaming. Bankotsu tried to ignore it and kept walking, but the man came back with a few other soldiers. They all ran in front of Bankotsu. He stared them down. They were quivering and they were obviously afraid of him.

Bankotsu stepped forward. "Move." He said. They still quivered, but stood their ground. He let out a sigh and continued to walk toward the men. The stuck their weapons out.

Bankotsu smirked and drew Banryu. "Is this what you want? Do you want to die so quickly?" Some of the men started to cower. Bankotsu's expression became serious. "I wil kill you if you do not move."

"What's going on?" A male's voice said. The soldiers turned around and cleared a passage way for the siad man. Takemaru walked through the men and stopped once he saw Bankotsu. "You." He growled.

Bankotsu put Banryu over his shoulder. "Yea me...You again."

Takemaru quickly drew his sword. "What are you doing back here? Last time you were lucky that the princess showed mercy on you. Don't think we'll let that happen twice."

"Oh don't worry I'm not here to fight. I'm here to have a word with your _princess._"

Takemaru raised an eyebrow. "What do you want with her?"

Bankotsu let out a sigh. "Can't I just thank her...Geesh, I really dson't think it's any of your concern."

Takemaru stuck his sword out some more. "She ismy concern, and I won't let a low life like you see her."

Bankotsu stuck banry up in the air and started to spin it around. "If you won't let me see her then I will wreak havoc." He swung banry causing a huge blow to hit Takemaru and the other soldiers. They all went flying.

Bankotsu ran, jumped up and swung banryu again. He hit a few soldiers. Takemaru stood up and charged at Bankotsu. Bankotsu noticed and quickly blocked his attack with his Banryu. Takemaru kept trying to hit Bankotsu with his sword, but Bankotsu dodged each attack. People of the town began screaming.

* * *

Misaki was in her room. She was laughing as she tickled her daughter. Momiji was rolling around on the floor giggling. Her small face was red from all of the laughter. Inuyasha was on the balcony. "Hey, something is going on down there."

Misaki stopped tickling Momiji and looked up. "Like what?" She asked. Momiji was just finishing her laughter.

"A fight I guess. Maybe serious people are screaming."

Misaki stood up. "Can you go check it out."

Inuyasha modded. "Alright." He jumped off the balcony and ran into town.

* * *

"You're pathetic!" Bankotsu said kicking Takemaru hard in the stomach. Takemaru fell on his back. He groaned as he tried sitting up.

Bankotsu was ready to slice THE HELL out of Takemaru, but Inuyasha blocked the attack with Tessaiga. Bankotsu removed his sword. Bankotsu blinked. The half breed looked familiar. Inuyasha felt the same; the young man in front of him looked awfully familiar.

"Why'd you get in my way?" Bankotsu asked casually.

"Why the hell are you causing trouble?"

Bankotsu rubbed the back of his head. "Hey all I wanted to do is have a word with Princess Misaki." He said innocently.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. _What does he want with Misaki?_ "Is that so? How the hell did that result in this?" He yelled pointing to Takemaru.

Takemaru walked closer to Inuyasha. "I don't need the likes of _you_ intervening in MY battle." He said glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha spun his head to look at Takemaru. "You should be grateful I saved your sorry ass!"

"Like I need saving from a stupid mut." Takemaru spat.

"I would be a little more grateful." Bankotsu interrupted. "You don't stand a chance against me." He said with a serious expression.

"Look what do you want with Misaki?" Inuyasha said now facing Bankotsu.

"I just want to speak with her."

"You can NOT be trusted!" Takemaru interrupted. "I will not have him meet with her. I'm not putting her in any danger."

Inuyasha ignored him. "What makes you think we will just let you so easily?" Inuyasha asked.

Bankotsu raised Banryu high up. "If not I will cause a lightning storm unlike any of you have ever seen." Static started to surround the blade.

"Why you..." Inuyasha said holding out Tessaiga.

"Enough!" Everyone turned around to the familiar voice. Misaki made her way through the crowd. Takemaru quickly went up to her.

"Misaki, you shouldn't be here." He said.

"I told you to stop treating me like that. I can do as I please." She walked over to Bankotsu. Takemaru tried grabbing her arm but missed. She glared at bankotsu. He lowered Banryu. "You're attacking again."

"I won't if you allow me to speak to you...Privately." She was started, but nodded.

"Princess!" Takemaru started. She turned her head and gave him a look that read, LEAVE US.

Bankotsu motioned for her to follow him. She did so, and they began walking toward the woods. Takemaru was furious. He didn't trust Bankotsu and he worried for Misaki. "I'm following them." He said.

Inuyasha stepped in front of him. "Look I don't like it any more than you do, but don't cause a scene. I don't care if you follow them, but don't be obvious, or he might attack. And if anything happens to Misaki I WILL kill you."

Takemaru walked passed him and made his way into the woods. In the woods Bankotsu and Misaki stopped at a huge tree. They stared at eachother for a moment before Bankotsu broke the silence. "I'm sorry." He said.

Her head shot up and her eyes widened. "W-What?" She replied shocked.

"I hurt you three times since we known each other. The first is when I left you when we were younger. Then I did little to stop my men from trying to kill you and just recently I come back with no clue to who you are. I'm sorry for all that."

She took a step closer. "Y-you remember now?" He nodded. Takemaru had entered the forest and soon noticed them. He was some distance, but they were still visible. He hid behind a tree.

Bankotsu sighed. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Misaki." Misaki stared at the ground. She felt herself becoming weak. She cursed herself mentally for it, but knew Bankotsu could do this to her.

"What about the one who brought you back to life? Are you going to continue to look for what ever it is you were searching for?" She said in a low tone. She peeked up to look at Bankotsu. He had shook his head.

She had began walking to him slowly. Once she was in front of him she closed the distance by laying her head on his chest. He was taken aback by her action but eventually wrapped his arms around her laying his chin on her head.

Takemaru watched the scene in horror. His eyes widened and he took a step back from the tree. He shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Misaki knew _that_ man, and even worse he was embracing her. He turned around and stormed off.

* * *

Yuni returned to her castle with a huge grin on her face. Kagura and Kanna followed. She turned to them still carrying her grin. She pulled a small, red sphere out of her long sleeve. She held it out to them. "In just a day we found the fire jewel. Ah, yes glorious."

Kanna and Kagura kept neutral expressions. Nethier one of them really cared about the jewels. There only concern was their reward. "Well..." Kagura started.

Yuni looked at them and threw a few gold coins at her. "I'll let you know if I need your assistance again. For now rest. I'm going to find Bankotsu so he can take me to the water jewel." She said eagerly.

With that she ran to her room to see if he was there. He wasn't to her disappointment. She closed her door and began checking the other rooms of her castle. He was in none of them. _Where could he be?_ She thought becoming frustrated._ I should have made a tracker for him-_

She stopped in her tracks when she saw that the door to the basement was open. She slowly walked to it and peered down. _Maybe he's down here._ She thought, though she hoped he wasn't. "Hello!" No answer.

She began to walk down the stairs. She froze when she noticed the room where Banryu was had been opened and there was a light coming from it. She walked inside of it. It was empty! The only thing that was in it was a torch on the ground. She began worried. She knew exactly what happened.

She walked back up the stairs and Kagura was walking through the hall. She saw Yuni's gloomy look. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Yuni wanted to say. "I lost him," but instead. "I'm going to need you more than ever. We have to find the child carrying the water jewel."

* * *

Bankotsu was leaning against a tree as he sat on a stump. Misaki was leaning against the same tree. There eyes was focused on the setting sun. "I need to be getting back. Momiji is waiting for me."

Bankotsu looked at her. "Momiji?"

Misaki nodded. "My little girl."

"When did you have a baby?" He asked returning his gaze to the sky.

She let out a light chuckle. "Two years ago." There was a brief pause. "She's yours you know."

He gave a small smirk. "No wonder her eyes were so familiar."

"There the same color as yours."

"Yet she looks just like you." He said looking at Misaki. She looked at him as well and smiled.

"Will you be there for her?" She asked with a sad expression. Bankotsu stared deep into her eyes and nodded. "Will you love her?"

He looked at the sky again. "How could I not?" He replied.

She let a sigh of relief out. She leaned her head against the tree. As of the moment she was content. She felt she finally had Bankotsu but was unsure. She was worried he would leave again. "She's cgoing to come for the girl." Bankotsu said.

Misaki quickly looked at him. "What girl!"

"The girl that I saw with Momiji. Yuni, the one who ressurected me, will capture her."


End file.
